Dinotopia: No Telling
by S.D.Awesome
Summary: With her Uncle and Father dead, a 4-year-old girl becomes shipwrecked on Dinotopia's Eastern Shore and is forced to wander the Rainy Basin in search of help, completely alone. But what she finds in the deep wilds is something of a double edged blade. It can kill her and it can protect her. Her only problem is what others will do if they found out.


The thunder crashed loudly overhead. Rain beat on the deck while two men tried to tie down loose objects. The boat pitched from one side to the other like the waves were playing tug-of-war and it was the rope. Alone in the lower decks, huddled in heavy blankets in a corner sat a young 4 year old girl. Her hair was damp from having gotten caught in the tropical storm that had snuck up on her dad and her uncle while they were teaching her how to fish.

She liked fishing. Fish were funny. The way they flopped around after her dad had placed them on the deck, so he could get the hook out. It made her laugh. They never kept fish though. They always gave them back to the ocean. The storm had ruined everything. The day had been hot and sunny, and they had driven the little fishing boat far away from any sight of land or people. Her uncle said there would be bigger, better fish if they went out farther.

They had left from Miami almost 24 hours ago. Now this storm was keeping them out. The little girl was pretty sure that they weren't moving, and if they _were _moving, it wasn't towards land. So she just sat there, all bundled up in her corner, reading a book. Well…. More like looking at the pictures.

It was a thick book, almost half the thickness of a dictionary. It had a stiff dark green leather cover, with large reflective gold words that wrote,

'DINOSAURS: THE COMPLEAT ENCYCLOPEDIA'

Currently, the young girl was flipping through the pages of the on-land Carnivore Section. The Dinosaurs in the book were arranged by body type, starting from largest to smallest. She had just passed a bipedal Dinosaur with a reddish brown hide and a large sail on its back. Its mouth looked like a piece of the upper jaw was missing near the front. She looked at the name, but couldn't pronounce it.

'Spinosaurus'

She shrugged and turned the page. The next dinosaur was much smaller, but it looked very similar to the Spinosaurus. It was only about a metre or so tall and six metres long from nose to tail tip. It had no sail, but it did have a pair of bright red crests along its snout that ended just after its eyes. She was about to look at the name (not that she would be able to read it) when the boat was violently pitched to the right, almost flipping it over. The young girl was flung into the opposite wall, with the book sliding after her. She quickly sat up and grabbed it, shoving it back into her backpack, which she had stopped beside. She zipped it up and hugged it close with her right arm, and clinging to the metal pole that secured a table.

The boat pitched again. The window above her was now in the water. She looked up and saw an eye. A great big yellow eye, looking at her. Suddenly it was gone and replaces with a massive wall of dark grey and white speckles. The side of its head or belly maybe?

Head. She caught a glimpse of massive interlocking white teeth.

The boat managed to right its self. Now only the bottom touched the water. She heard her dad yell something and her uncle call back to him. She heard her uncle call again, but this time it sounded more like the wailing someone does when they are pushed into a river. Then there was a splash. She wasn't sure how she heard it over the rain and the waves, but she heard it. To say that she was terrified would be an understatement.

There was a low, vibrating moan, like something big was roaring under water. Then it was quiet. Aside from the storm she heard nothing. She slowly let go of the pole and crawled over to her blanket, still clutching to her backpack.

She grabbed the heavy fabric and dragged it back to the table. She wrapped her self up in its warmth and flipped it over her head. She lied down on the floor under the table and closed her eyes, letting the waves rock her to sleep.


End file.
